An Emergency
by waterlily12
Summary: Elsword needed help. It was a matter of life or death, but no one seemed to be busy when he called... except a certain purplette. "I ran all the way here from my house. Just so you could -" Wait what? Are you sure that's a matter of life or death? Short summary. Oneshot.


Elsword blanched, wide-eyed in shell shock.

This was horrible.

The worst thing to happen. Ever!

He was so close. It was almost within his reach, but it was just a _little_ out of his range.

After being stunned to near death for about a minute, he shook himself back, brows scrunched in determination. He have to do something about this. He _needs_ too!

And so, the seventeen year old teen fished out his phone from his pocket, frantic as he scrolled through his list of contacts.

There's gotta be someone who was willing to help in his time of need. Right this moment!

When he found his best friend's contact, he pressed it with high hopes.

 _"Hello? Chung here."_

"Chung! I need help! Are you free?"

 _"Nope."_ Was the blonde's immediate answer, with a bit of panic. _"Sorry Els, I'm a bit occupied right now. Eve came over so we could work on the group project for Tech class and well... we kinda got a fire to put out. Ack! Eve, no! That's the Leaf-blower! How did you even find that anyways?! Sorry Elsword, I really need to go!"_

With that, the call ended with an abrupt beep. There was momentary pause where Elsword was flabberghasted. _Who the heck works on a project that's not due until next month?!_

Yep. That was more important than his friend's house on fire.

Well, since he couldn't get Chung's help, Elsword would have to find someone else from the gang.

 _Rena! She's always ready to help!_ Elsword thought with high hopes once more. Rena was someone who always comes through for the Elgang, she would definitely come through.

Tapping on the contact and pressing _CALL,_ his phone rang for a few seconds before someone on the other end picked up.

 _"Hey Elsword! What's up!"_ Rena said, as cheerful as ever.

"Rena, are you busy right now? I really need a hand right now!" Elsword responded, a little quick but still understandable.

 _"Um... sorry Els, I can't."_

"What?!"

Rena laughed meekly at the other end of the line. _"I'm currently out of town on a family trip and I won't be coming back until the end of the break. ...I'm so sorry Elsword!"_ She added the last sentence quickly and sheepishly.

The redhead sighed in dismay, his shoulders slumping. "It's okay. I'll try asking the rest of the gang."

After more apologies from Rena, he hang up and scrolled again.

 _Hm... Maybe Elsa wouldn't mind coming._ Elsword mused mentally. His finger hovered over his sister's contact but he couldn't tap on it.

The boy could clearly imagine what Elesis's response would be if he called her when she's at work. If he wasn't mistaken, his sister was currently investigating a crime and it wouldn't be good to get on her bad side right now.

Skipping over, he called Raven next.

 _"You called, Elsword?"_

"Raven, are you busy?"

 _"As a matter of fact, yes."_ Raven replied. _"I'm at the clinic right now since I needed the doctor to have a look at my arm. It's pain has been irritating me for a while now."_

"Oh... Sorry to bother you then." Elsword apologized before hanging up.

He sighed again and went to another contact, then another as the other person couldn't help. It went something like this:

 _"Hello, Elsword?"_

"Hey Ciel! Could you -"

 _"Sorry Elsword, I cannot do whatever you're going to ask. I'm busy deciding whether or not I should approach this fawn in the back forest. I want to, but I might startle it and it'll run away. But it's so cute!"_

"Right... I'll call Lu then." Elsword responded, sweatdropping.

 _"Sorry, you won't be able to reach Miss Lu either because she broke her phone... again."_

 _"Not my fault these things can't survive a measly fall down a tree!"_

 _"Miss Lu, that is not an excuse. You can't sleep in a tree, got that?"_

"Uh... right... Ill see you two later." _Elsword said,_ a little awkwardly as he hung up.

 _..._

 _"What do you want?"_ Add sounded a little irritated. Actually, he always sounded like that to Elsword. But just today, he was more irked than usual.

"Nevermind." The redhead said quickly, already regretting calling the albino teen.

 _"Cherry, I will_ kill _you for - beep."_ Elsword ended the call as quick as he could before Add;s through could be finish.

...

 _"Hi Elsword!"_

"Hey Ara, are you doing something?"

 _"Um... yeah."_ Ara replied, somewhat sheepishly. _"Add got mad at me because I bothered him while he was working on an experiment. So I'm trying to find a - wah!"_

The sound of a phone scattering to the floor was heard by Elsword, meaning Ara tripped over something again.

 _"ARA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE OR YOU MIGHT MAKE A DISASTER BEFORE MY EXPERIMENT DOES!"_

 _"Sorry Add! I was just trying to hel -"_

Click. Elsword hung up. He searched the remaining options and sighed in distress, seeing he doesn't have many options left.

Eve was definitely out of the question because of the fire at Chung's house - he still couldn't believe they started on the project that early.

 _That would only leave..._ He looked at the only contact that he haven't called. _Aisha._

Elsword pressed his lips into a thin line, unsure if he should. How can he say this? The thing about Aisha was that... there were days when she would be cooperate with him while other times, they end up fighting - which was most of the time. Don't get him wrong, the two of them are good friends despite being on polar ends. It was just that... he couldn't really explain it. There was just this ball of mixed feeling he had about Aisha within him.

Looking up to see that he was running out of time, he ended up calling the purplette.

There was several long beeps until someone picked up on the other end.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice seemed melodic if Elsword hadn't know Aisha for a long time. She could get rather raucous with with that annoying voice of hers.

"Err... hey Aisha."

 _"Elsword? What's up? It's rare for you to call me."_ That was true. He rarely call Aisha for anything since either Chung or Rena had always seemed to pull through for him in the past, just not today, when he really _needed_ it.

To him, Aisha was a last resort if nothing else works.

"I know, but are you busy at the moment?"

 _"No, just reading a few books out of boredom. Is there something wrong? You sound urgent."_

"Wow you really are a -" Elsword had to bit his tongue from throwing an insult for absolutely no reason. Usually, he enjoyed teasing the purplette but right now, he needed help! "Right. Sorry, but yeah. Could you come to..."

He gave Aisha the address of where he was at.

 _"Ah, that's doable. Don't worry, I'll be right there!"_ There was a few sounds of shuffling around.

"Thanks Aisha!" Elsword grinned. "Oh! And don't forget to bring your purse!"

 _"Huh?"_

"Just do it!"

 _"Um... okay?"_ With that, they hung up.

Elsword looked towards the impatient man. "Sorry, just give me a few more minutes!"

For once, Elsword waited excitedly for Aisha.

...

When Elsword saw Aisha enter Hamel Central Mall and then the store he was in, he waved her over. "Aisha! Over here!"

He was surprised that she got there faster than he had expected. Though from the looks of it, she probably ran the whole way.

The purplette looked around, at first confused, then made a face of recognition when she saw the redhead flagging at her.

"Elsword!" She called, speed-walking to said person. "What was so urgent that you had to call me for help - which is a first - and why meet up here?"

The red haired teen laughed meekly for a second, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Yeah... about that... could you lend me 25 cents?"

"..." Aisha blinked, her brain was slow to comprehend what was just conveyed to her. "... Eh?"

 _Did I hear that right?_

"Yeah," Elsword started, then pointed at the poster hanging behind the counter where it was promoting the newest Super Smash Bros game. "I came to GameCorner to buy this game but as it turns out, I'm 25 cents short of the total plus tax!"

"..."

Elsword laughed again. "I thought I brought enough money but when the cashier totaled it up, I was just this much short!" He emphasized by bringing together his index and thumb to create about an inch's gape.

"..."

"Aisha?" Elsword called, realizing that the purplette was unresponsive. "Are you there?"

"..."

"Hello? Anyone in there?" He knocked on Aisha's head.

"... What?" came the girl's flat response, though as anyone could tell, she was seething. A vein was visibly popping on her head. "You... You called me... I ran _all_ the way over here from _my_ _house_. Just so you could borrow _one quarter_. For a _stupid game_?" She was having trouble expressing her thoughts for the first few seconds.

"Hey!" Elsword said, a little offended. "It's not a stupid game! It's -"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ELSWORD!" She made to strangle the poor redhead but an impatient cough from the cashier made her stop.

"Are you two done holding up the line and creating a scene? Either pay or leave - preferably both - it's as simple as that."

"Ah, right. Sorry mister." Aisha said, abashed as she bowed her head in apology and then took out a quarter and paid for the rest of Elsword's - _Wait, what did I just do?_

"Yes! Finally!" Elsword fistpump the air as he finally got the game he wanted while the two of then left the game store.

A dark expression clouded her eyes as her bangs hid them. "Elsword... you have ten seconds to explain yourself before I go berserk."

"Uh..." The redhead blinked, a sweat rolling down his cheeks as he sensed the growing tension. "Well... like I said. I really wanted this game but I was short on money. I didn't wanted to bother you at first so I called the rest of the Elgang first but none of them were available so..."

"..." Aisha's eye twitched and she grabbed her so-called friend by the collar. "You mean... I'M WASN'T EVEN YOUR FIRST CHOICE?! AND YOU MADE ME RUN _ALL THE WAY_ OVER TO THIS MALL WHEN I COULD BE AT HOME RELAXING SO YOU COULD BORROW A QUARTER?! _A FREAKING QUARTER?!_ I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE!"

"Aisha -"

"I'M GOING TO BREAK _EVERY SINGLE BONE_ IN YOUR HAND SO THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN PLAY THE GAME YOU JUST BOUGHT WITH MY QUARTER!"

"Ack! No Aisha! Please don't -"

"YOU HAD ME WORRY THE WHOLE WAY!"

"Aisha - wait, you were worried?" Well, that was definitely a surprise.

Said girl immediately stop shaking him and flinched at her careless screeching. Feeling heat rushing to her cheeks out of embarrassment, she turned around. "No, I wasn't. I won't be concern over you even if you were the last person on earth and dying. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go home. This was a waste of my time."

 _... A simple no would be fine._ Elsword sweatdropped but then sped after the purplette. "Wait Aisha! I'll walk you home!"

"No. I don't want to be bothered by your stupidity!"

"Aw c'mon!" Elsword coaxed, walking alongside and keeping in step with her. "Don't be like that. I know! How about I treat you to something sweet later on?"

Aisha glared at the redhead. "No thank you." She seethed, walking at a even faster pace. "I don't want to be your human ATM machine."

"I promise it won't be like this time." Elsword assured, a cheeky grin gracing his featured. "I want to at least thank you for making the trouble of coming when I asked."

The purplette quickly turned away from the redhead and puffed one side of her cheek. "... Fine." She did like sweets.

Beaming like a child, Elsword took Aisha by the hand, dragging her. "Great! Let's go to my house for now and play this game together!"

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT PART OF THE DEAL!" She shouted but couldn't escape her annoying friend's grip.

Elsword saw Aisha in a new light after that event. She, for some reason, was a _killer_ at Super Smash Bros. Elsword concluded that Aisha probably needed to release some anger and the game was perfect for it or... she has been secretly playing the game, because he was on a losing streak against her.

* * *

 **Another oneshot right after I updated one XP But I couldn't help it**

 **Haha, how was this one? It's mostly humor with a bit of romance in it if you look carefully.**

 **Super Smash Bros was he first thing that came to my head, nothing special.**

 **And the whole thing about the need-25 cents-more-to-buy-something-so-calling-someone-to-come-and-pay 25 cents is real. It's based on something that happened to me. (Funny story but it definitely wasn't me, I was the laughing witness though :p) I just thought it would be funny to write a fanfic around that idea. XD It was a coincidence that it happened around the time I posted up that cheve oneshot about angels.**


End file.
